Holiday Happenings
by BleuzAlvarado
Summary: TO BE TAKEN DOWN AND REWRITTEN.


**A/N: Here's a one-shot I came up with. Hope you guys like it. =)**

* * *

**Holiday Happenings**

"Merry Christmas!"

"Oh shut up!"

To any outsider, this scene would look rather hilarious, but to the immediate family members, this was just something that was to be expected of the couple during the holidays. With Sharpay's obsessive love and joy of this time of year, came the irritated contradictions of Chad - who considered such excitement a menace. And even with this, their bond of love could not be over looked; even though their personalities were immensely different from the other, they seemed to fill a void in one another. They pair was very rarely seen more than a yard apart, but so that all was about to change.

"Chad, baby, lighten up." Sharpay insisted, "It's time to be jovial...not grouchy, 'Oscar'."

"I refuse to be compared to a Sesame Street Character." Chad huffed.

"Then cheer up," she said, pinching his hazelnut-colored cheek, "For me?" Chad hesitated. "Please," Sharpay pressed, "This is our last Christmas together before I go off to college without you. Please, baby." Chad sighed and nodded.

"For you..." He said, nuzzling her neck.

*~*~*~*~*

_! 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1¡_

Chad groaned, but Sharpay shushed him. "You promised..." she whispered into his ear.

"I know," Chad said, "I'm not groaning because everyone is all...giddy," - He rolls his eyes - "I'm just sad that this is the beginning of a four year term without you at my side every waking moment." Sharpay cooed and snuggled closer - if that was possible - into Chad's chest.

"I'll miss you too, baby." She sighed into him.

"I'll always save a place on tour for you." He whispered, "You know...if you'll really miss me that badly, you'd consider being home schooled. I could ask my dad to see if he could get a high quality professor to come and -" He was interrupted.

"I want to go to college and besides, I can take care of myself," Sharpay assured, "Besides, I can still come back for the holidays..." she trailed off When Chad interrupted with an audible groan. Sharpay giggled and buried her face into the nook of his neck.

*~*~*~*~*

"Woman, why are you making this so hard for me? You know I love you...come on, be my Valentine.."

"I can't believe you. You're actually embracing a holiday." Sharpay congratulated, "Too bad it had to be when I'm all the way across the country." Chad and Sharpay were talking on the phone. What Sharpay didn't know was that Chad had a big surprise for her on this, the favorite holiday.

*~*Four Hours Later*~*

Sharpay was sitting on her bed in the dorm room when someone knocked at the door. At first she was confused, but then figured that Shae, her roommate, had probably forgotten her key...AGAIN. So, she was surprised to find that it was none other than Chad. He stood, leaning on the doorsill, holding a few store bags and a room key. She gasped and snuggled into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He scoffed, pretending to be hurt.

"If you don't want me here...I can leave." He said, holding his free hand up to his chest in mock pain. Sharpay pinched him. "Ow," he says, "Okay, okay. I'm on tour and this just so happens to be one of my stops." Sharpay squealed and hugged him tighter.

*~*32 Minutes Later*~*

"I can't believe you!" Sharpay repeated, she sighed, "I love you so much." Chad smiles, sets the dinner he made for the two down on the table, dims the light, and lights the candle. "Aww," Sharpay cooed. After they eat, Chad blindfolds Sharpay. He pulls out a teddy bear and a little black box, then hands her the bear and gets down on one knee.

"Squeeze the bear's mouth." He tells her and she does.

It says, in Chad's voice,_**'I've**__**been thinking about this for a while...and I think it's about time that I've done this. Baby, you are my life...you are my love, but, most importantly, you are my heart. Sharpay, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I have only one question to ask.'**_ He takes off the blindfold and she gasps. "Now squeeze its heart." He whispers and she does. _**'Sharpay Michelle Evans...will you marry me?'**_ He opens the box to reveal a 20 carat gold, diamond engagement ring.

"Of course!" she squeals, hugging him.

"Is that a yes?" he asks.

"Yes! Yes!" Their lips meet in a kiss...the beginning of a new life.

* * *

**A/N: So, should I write a sequel or what? Well I've taken up about 3 minutes and 20 seconds of your day, so plz take about one more to review. There's a poll on my profile to let you guys decide what my next move with this will be.**


End file.
